Standard work tables for cutting tools such as band saws, spindle shapers, sanders and the like are conventionally only provided with mountings for workpiece guide fences and do not accommodate adjustable workpiece pivots controlling arcuate feed paths to the cutting tool. Drilling of pivot pin holes in such work tables or beds can, at best, only accommodate relatively short cutting radii.